


Coming To An Understanding

by blacktea



Series: With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, POV Anezaki Mamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never believed herself to be well understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To An Understanding

Mamori was never to worried about her place in the social standings at school. She knew she well liked, but she was never concerned about how pretty everyone thought she was or what they thought of her. She was generally to focused on more serious matters to pay it any mind.

She'd never believed herself to be well understood.

She was used to her friends being baffled by her actions. Demanding to know her motivations. They never seemed to understand just how badly she wanted the word to be fair. To be just. For good to prevail. For peace to reign. They believed her to be genuine, but couldn't fathom her determination.

(She had never really understood her friends too well either.)

It was probably selfish and a little cold, but she hadn't had much time for really much of anything outside of American Football and Sena during her second year. (The Disciplinary Committee coming in a distinct third.) Some had to clean the club house, and divert Hiruma, and analyze videos, and strategize plays with Hiruma, and make sure everyone ate enough (even Hiruma), and no one got to hurt (especially Hiruma).

It was a weird feeling to be spending so much time with her usual group of friends once their third year started. The previous year she'd spent most lunches in the club room pouring over data making Hiruma eat a bento she'd bring. Because eating had never really seemed high on his list of need-to-do.

Her friends also seemed a little taken aback by her presence, but happy.

"It must be weird not being manager to the American Football Team anymore."

"Yeah. It is." It felt surreal that that could be true when the first and last things she thought of everyday related to the sport.

"But at least you won't have to spend time with... _him_ anymore."

Mamori frowned at her friends in confusion. "Who?"

"You know, Him. The one who is probably a demon."

Mamori laughed. Then snorted. Then laughed again. "Wow. That's funny. It's like you're afraid to say Hiruma-kun's name."

Ako looked at her with her eyes wide. "Uh, that's because we are! Everyone is! Even most of the American Football team."

Mamori shrugged. It wasn't like she could say he wasn't so bad because really he was probably worse, but. "It's not like he would kill you. Really how bad of blackmail could he have on you? The stuff he has on me is embarrassing, but not enough to make me do anything I don't want to do."

"That's because you're you. You don't care about being ridiculed like regular people. You just fight for your cause. Which is cool, but most of us. We just can't be that way."

"Eh, well, speaking of him, I should probably bring him his lunch."

"You bring him his lunch!" Sara shrieked.

"Of course. He wouldn't eat otherwise. You would think he'd be more concerned with his diet being so involved in a sport, but it's like he's trying to live off coffee and sugar-free gum." It was ridiculous really. If any of the other Devil Bats had been so negligent in their eating habits, he would have shot them.

"Mamori-chan you can't just make his lunch from him. Think of what that looks like." Sara was whispering now. Leaning forward so as not be heard.

"Like what?"

"Like you, you know, _like_ him!" Ako was clearly getting frustrated for some reason. But they were the ones acting odd.

"I _do_ like him." And boy was that a strange revelation.

"Not like that!" Sara hissed.

"Romantically." Ako added with a pointed look.

"I don't-" She didn't. She couldn't. It wasn't possible.

...

Oh no.

"You're right. Absolutely right. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier."

"It's fine. I don't think anyone noticed. Just making him bentos and-"

"I love Hiruma-kun." She said not really listening to Sara's rushed babbling.

"Er, Mamori-chan, I'm that's not-"

"I need to go. I have to go prepare." Really she wished Sara would just calm down.

"Prepare for what?"

"Winning his heart." She answered Ako. Though she looked very concerned. "It's going to take a while." Years probably.

"But how would you even-"

That was easy to answer. He was at least clear in what he wanted.

"By becoming a very, very useful girl."


End file.
